Asura RP-Guide
Dieser Artikel ist derzeit noch im Aufbau. Informationen zum Bearbeiten von Text findet ihr im Eintrag http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Textgestaltung. Bitte beachtetet, dass die jeweiligen Informationen möglichst durch externe Quellen zu belegen sind. Eine Hilfe zum richtigen zitieren findet ihr hier.: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Einzelnachweise -- Quexx. Kollegs Die Kru eines Asura wird meist von den Eltern ausgewählt, natürlich einvernehmlich mit eventuellen Diskussionen seitens der Kinder. Synergetik Der Hauptbereich der Synergetik befasst sich mit der Formung von Energie und dem Bau entsprechender Verbindungen. Synergetiker sind mystische Denker und befassen sich mit den Theorien der Magie, was sie ist und wie man sie am besten einsetzen kann. Sie sind meist philosopisch veranlagt und häufig mit politischen und sozialen Theorien beschäftigt. Die Asura sind daran interessiert wie sich Schemata formen, wie sich Fehler verbreiten und wie das Chaos rationale Systeme formiert. Unglücklicherweise führt diese meta-psychologische Forschung dazu, dass Synergetiker meist eigenbrötlerisch auftreten und nahezu allem - auch anderen Synergetikern - nicht über den Weg trauen, da sie glauben zu wissen, wie die anderen denken und wie diese vielleicht sogar planen, ihre Ideen zu klauen. Sogar die größten Meister tendieren dazu, zu kurzsichtig zu sein und nur Theorien aufzustellen, diese aber nie in der Praxis zu testen. Bekannte Gerätschaften sind z.B. Quantagramme, dipolare Zaubermatrizen oder selbst-beschränkende Verzauberungsschleifen. Dynamik Dynamiker kann man grob als die "Spielzeug"-Hersteller bezeichnen. Sie kümmern sich um die großen Probleme und stellen Geräte her, die meist so lange benutzbar sind, bis sie veralten. Dynamiker sind energetisch, enthusiastisch und impulsiv, meist dafür bekannt, einfach drauf los zu arbeiten, ohne die möglichen Ergebnisse zu kennen. Sie beobachten gerne andere Kulturen, mit welchen Gerätschaften diese Probleme lösen, um diese dann mit ihrem Wissen und der Magie zu ihren eigenem Nutzen zu verbessern. "Ein Experiment ist nur dann ein Fehler, wenn man nichts daraus lernt", so die einvernehmliche Grundhaltung. Bezugnehmend auf die Ewige Alchemie bezeichnen sie sich gern als die Zahngetriebe und Triebfedern des Universums. Bekannte Gerätschaften sind z.B. kanoptische Verstärker, karmische Manometer oder magiphysische Armaturen. Statik Das Kolleg der Statik befasst sich mit der Erbauung monumentaler Gebilde, die normalerweise Jahrhunderte fortbestehen. Kolleg-Mitglieder werden meist als konservativ und vorsichtig bezeichnet, da sie lieber alles doppelt und dreifach messen, planen und erneut messen. Sie überdenken viel und analysieren alles genauestens, haben daher ihre Freude an der Forschung, aber auch an der physischen Entstehung ihrer Gebäude. Ihr Kolleg selbst bezeichnen die Mitglieder als festes Ding, eine lebende Formation von Stein und Struktur, dem durch die Meister und Schüler dauerhaft etwas hinzugefügt, aber auch entfernt wird. In der Ewigen Alchemie sehen sie die Statik als das Fundament, in dem sich die Stützen und Achsen befinden, auf denen sich die Zahnräder drehen. Statiker erstellen Bau-Golem, Bohrer und diverses andere, das sich mit und im Erdreich bewegt. Die berühmtesten Asura haben die sogenannten "Magikomagnetisch levitierenden Steine" erdacht und erbaut, welche von den Asura als Kraftquelle für ihre größeren Projekte benutzt werden. Andere Kreationen umfassen z.B. Positionsverstärker, halbverzauberte Ausrichter, theosophische Fernrohre oder schwebende Stützpfeiler. Organisationen Inquestur WIP Die Inquestur ist kein Kolleg, sondern die derzeit größte bekannte asurische Kru (Krewe), sie bestand wohl noch nicht vor 250 Jahren, sondern ist neueren Ursprungs. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Kollegs verfügt sie über ein straff organisiertes Bewerbungsverfahren, bei dem die Begabung der jeweiligen Aspiranten getestet wird. Die Inquestur ist kollektivistisch, sie kennt keine Absolventen, wer einmal Mitglied ist, bleibt es ein Leben lang. Ihren Mitgliedern werden Aufgaben zugeteilt und es wird erwartet, dass die einzelnen Individuen diese erledigen, unabhängig davon ob sie den größeren Zusammenhang ihres arbeitens verstehen. Es wird verlangt, dass die Mitglieder ihre Wünsche dem Wohl der Inquestur unterordnen, ob sie es mögen oder nicht. "They sacrifice their own desires for the greater good of the Inquest’s body of knowledge, like it or not." Die Inquestur selbst kombiniert die Stärken der Drei Kollegien in sich selbst, ist jedoch weniger auf das tiefere Verständnis der Theorien, sondern primär auf die praktikable, schnelle und für sie selbst profitable Nutzung fokusiert. . Die Inquestur hat im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kollegien kein Wappen – die Organisation hat die Kennungsfarben Rot und Schwarz. Der Arkane Rat Der Arkane stellt die politische Führung der Asura dar, er steht dem den Snaff-Gedenk-Wettbewerb vor und nimmt in bestimmten Fällen auch die Gerichtsbarkeit wahr. '' GW 1 - Primärquest: "Prozess gegen Zinn." Mitglieder des Arkanen Rates: * Hoher Rat Flax * Phlunt * Ratsmitglied Haia * Ratsmitglied Ludo * Ratsmitglied Yahk * Ratsmitglied Zudo Grob eingeworfen: The asura are led by the Arcane Council, a brain trust that is said to be comprised of the best and brightest minds in the nation. Unfortunately, the reality of the situation is that most asura are far more interested in being inventors than bureaucrats, and the Arcane Council is all too often made up of those who ran the slowest when an opening was announced. The current Arcane Council rules from the city of Rata Sum, and is led by High Councilor Flax. Among his cabinet are prestigious inventors, well-known diplomats, and the deans of each of the three asuran colleges. Quelle: http://www.arena.net/blog/that-old-college-try Das Arkane Auge Das Arkane Auge (Arcane Eye) ist die Geheimpolizei des Arkanen Rates.Agent Batanga: ''"They're the Arcane Council's secret police...." (Persöhnliche Geschichte - "Forging Permission") Im Gegensatz zum Orden der Gerüchte ist es ausschließlich von Asura besetzt und untersteht dem Arkanen Rat direkt.''Persöhnliche Geschichte - "Kommunikationswege" Ihren Sitz hat das Arkane Augen im Dorf Garrenhof in einer unterirdischen Anlage - wo es auch ein Gefägnis betreibt, in u.a. der Forscher Prof. Gorr festgehalten wurde. Persöhnliche Geschichte - "Das Auge öffnen"''Eine weitere Basis betreibt sie in den Gendarran-Feldern. Befehlshabender Offizier des Arkanen Auges ist Rakt. Friedenstifter Die Asura-Kru Eine Kru besteht aus mehreren Asura, die zusammen ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen. Ist dieses Ziel erreicht, wird die Kru wieder aufgelöst. Kru's sind somit nur temporäre Zusammenschlüsse der vermeintlich Besten in ihrem Fach. Sollten sich wieder neue Projekte entwickeln, werden meist ehemalige Kru's erneut zusammengestellt, mit mehr oder minder den gleichen Leuten (abhängig davon, ob sie gute Arbeit geleistet haben oder nicht). Geschichte Über die Enstehung der Asura ist nichts bekannt. Bevor sie jedoch durch die Zerstörer, 1078, an die Oberfläche verdrängt wurden, lebten sie wohl einige tausend JahreRee Soesbee: ''That Old College Try - Primordus. Arena Net - Entwicklerblog 16.09.2011. in den Tiefen von Tyria, in einem teilweise natürlichen, unterirdischen Komplex aus Höhlen und Ruinen einer längst untergegangenen Zivilisation, das sie mit einem Netz von Portalen miteinander verbanden.Arena Net:Guild Wars Eye of the North Manual s.3. 2007''Angel Leigh McCoy:Snarky Little Geniuses - Meet the Asura.'' Arena Net - Entwicklerblog 14.09.2011 Es ist sehr warscheinlich, dass Zwerge und Asura bereits vor der Invasion der Zerstörer miteinander Kontakt hatten, seit wann ist allerdings unklar. “Of late, '''Vekk' has been working with another underground race, the Dwarves, on maintaining a set of magical gateways through the Depths.”'' Arena Net:Guild Wars Eye of the North Manual s.8. 2007 Zudem scheint der Konflikt zwischen Zerstörern, Zwergen und Asura möglicherweise schon vor 1078 NE bestanden zu haben, so verweist Ogden Steinheiler darauf, die Zerstörer hätten bereits zahllose Zivilisationen “gestürzt”. "The Destroyers are fiendish creatures from the very heart of the Depths, .... They have already consumed the Asuran homeland and toppled countless civilizations. ..."Dialog in Guild Wars 1: Eye of the North Die Niederlage der Asura schien jedoch mit dem Verlust der Zentralen Transferkammer, 1078 NE, sowie dem Erwachen des “Großen Zerstörers” und den damit einhergehenden Erdstößen und dem Vordringen der Zerstörer an die Oberfläche abzuzeichnen. Im Laufe dieser Konfrontation griffen die Zerstörer auch die provisorisch an der Oberfläche errichtete asuranische Hauptstadt Rata Sum an. Der Angriff konnte jedoch mit Mithilfe der von Oola, Gadd und Renk neugeschaffenen GOLEM zurückgeworfen werden. Handlung der “G.O.L.E.M”- Primärquest in Guild Wars 1: Eye of the North Trotz der zeitweiligen Rückeroberung der Zentralen Transferkammer und der Tötung des “Großen Zerstörers” durch eine Gruppe von Helden'' Handlung der “A Time for Heroes”- Primärquest in Guild Wars 1: Eye of the North'', ist es den Asura in den darauffolgenden Jahren nicht gelungen, ihre Heimat von den Zerstörern zu befreien. Mit dem Erwachen von Primordus scheint sich die Situation dramatisch verschlimmert zu haben, so haben sich die Zerstörer über die letzten 250 Jahre ausgebreitet und diverse, wohl lediglich den Asura bekannten unterirdischen Spezies vernichtet. Ähnlich wie den Asura erging es auch den Skritt mit denen sie lange verfeindet waren.Ree Soesbee:Those Sneaky Sneaky Skritt - Recent History Arena Net - Entwicklerblog (05.04.2011) Historisch relevante Orte und Städte Liste Asurischer Siedlungen Liste Asurischer Labore und Forschungseinrichtungen (ohne Inquestur) Bekannte Persönlichkeiten *Oola *Renk *Vekk & Gadd *Snaff & Zoijja *Kudu Asura im Allgemeinen Alter Asura leben etwa 5-10% länger als Menschen. Daraus ergeben sich relativ ähnliche Zeitabschnitte bzgl. Kind, Jugendlicher, Erwachsener. Aussehen Asura werden im Schnitt 70 - 120 cm groß (“kommen gerade bis zum Gürtel eines Norn”). Ihre körperliche Verfassung ist durch ihren Ursprung unter der Erde begründet. So sind sie relativ schlank gebaut, haben vier krallenartige Finger und am Fuß drei voneinander abstehende Zehen. Ihr Kopf ist oval (ähnliches eines Footballs) geformt, die Augen sind relativ groß. Die Nase liegt nah am Kopf, einen Nasenrücken hat sie so gut wie nicht. Der Mund ist breit und mit vielen scharfen Zähnen gefüllt, Asura sind Allesfresser. Die Ohren hängen lang an den Seiten herunter. Asura haben meist gräuliche Haut und dunkle Haare. Frauen und Männer unterscheiden sich vorrangig durch Stimme und Ohrenform. Namensgebung Asura haben normalerweise nur einen Vornamen. Weibliche Namen enden meist auf -i oder -a (z.B. Zoijja), männliche auf Konsonanten (z.B. Snaff). Innerhalb des Namens befindet sich zumindest ein Buchstabe zweimal hintereinander. Nachnamen haben Asura nicht, sie “sparen” sich den Platz für eventuell erreichte Titel (z.B. Beruf, Kru, Ehrung) auf. Asura, deren Namen nicht diesen Regelungen entsprechen (z.B. weil sie einen menschen-ähnlichen Nachnamen tragen), sind relativ selten und werden daher von anderen als Exzentriker und Sonderling diffamiert, deren Kinder in der Schule gehänselt. Sollte ein Asura mit einer solchen Person Kontakt haben, wird der Nachname meist ignoriert und verschwiegen. Sexualität, Partnerschaft, Familie Asura leben monogam, sie haben also nur einen Partner zur gleichen Zeit. Gehen sie eine Ehe ein, hat diese häufig ein vorher festgelegtes Enddatum. Normalerweise finden sich Asura-Paare durch gleiche Ideen und Vorstellungen, wodurch am Ende neue Erfindungen oder Theorien entstehen. Manchmal entstehen durch Partnerschaften aber auch Kinder, um die sich die Eltern herzlich kümmern. Anfangs helfen die Kinder in den Laboren der Eltern. Ab einem bestimmten Alter (meist der Zeitpunkt, an die sie mehr mit ihren Eltern diskutieren als ihnen zu helfen), werden sie einem Meister eines der drei Kollegs vorgestellt (der somit einen unbezahlte, aber nicht immer perfekten Mitarbeiter erhält). Dieser kümmert sich dann solange um die schulische Weiterbildung, bis die Kinder in eine Kru aufgenommen werden. Asura halten ihre einstigen Meister allerdings häufig in Ehren und verehren dessen Ideen. Aber auch ihre Eltern, Großeltern und Vorfahren verehren Asura. Wenn diese sterben, werden sie verbrannt. Ziel Ein Asura versucht, der jeweils Beste in einem Fachgebiet zu werden und somit Ruhm zu erlangen. "Nur" ein Kru-Mitglied zu sein, reicht den meisten nicht aus. Er möchte die Forschung und die Rasse der Asura weiterbringen und sie vor neue Aufgaben stellen, deren Lösung dann wiederum jemand anderes (die eigenen Kinder) übernimmt. Berufe, Professionen, Tätigkeiten etc. - “Möglichkeiten und Grenzen des Asura-RPs” #“Krulose” Charaktere ##Exploratoren ##Mitglieder des Paktes (Abtei, Orden, Wachsame) Übliche Unübliche “Exotische” Nachweise Linksammlung * http://secretagentcat.com/2011/09/12/in-the-mind-of-genius/ * http://www.arena.net/blog/that-old-college-try * http://www.arena.net/blog/angel-mccoy-on-writing-asura * http://www.arena.net/blog/matt-barrett-on-asura-design * https://www.guildwars2.com/en/the-game/races/asura/ *Asura - Skritt: http://www.arena.net/blog/those-sneaky-sneaky-skritt Kategorie:AEK